The Second Equestrian War
The Second Equestrian War, was a conflict started by a series of bombardments of Equestria by the USSR and Minecraft. Because of these bombardments, Equestria declared war on the 2 communist nations, despite having barely any armed forces to fight with. War News *6/12/12 The USSR bombards Equestria with 500 nukes killing massive amounts of inhabitants on the island *6/12/12 Minecraft's Red Navy bombards Equestria's Costal cities, killing an additional 20,000 inhabitants *6/12/12 Equestria Declares War on The USSR and Minecraft *6/12/12 Minecraft's Red Navy Surrounds the Island, Only USSR and Minecraft Forces may enter. *6/13/12 USSR And Minecraft Forces Begin To Besiege The Island. *6/13/12 USSR Submarines raise from the sea and begin firing conventional missiles at coastal cities not nuked. Aircraft carriers approach and release fighter-bombers towards the cities, causing more damage. *6/13/12 The Red Army Lands On The West Coast Of Equestria And Begins Moving East, Using Blitzkrieg Warfare. The USSR performs the same maneuvers, moving in from the east coast of the country. Their goal is to reach the capital in the center of the island. *6/13/12 The CLPA, attempting to stop Minecraft and the USSR, bring in a force of 500,000 troops to lend aid to their Allies in Equestria. The USSR successfully defeat the CLPA with relative ease in the cities the USSR are assaulting. *6/13/12 The USSR successfully take over all cities on the eastern half of the country, blitzkrieging across the island in literally hours. The captured territories are renamed. *6/13/12 Minecraft Faces Fierce Resistance in the east as The CLPA Have Built a massive fortress just outside the captial. The fortress is besieged for about 4 hours before it falls *6/14/12 The Equestrian capital is captured and Equestria surrenders, the remaining inhabbitats of the island are sent to Lolberia in the USSR where they are exterminated. *6/14/12 The island has been fully taken over, however several of the ponies have apparently fled to an unknown area. *6/14/12 Russian and Minecraftian soldiers shake hands at the Karinzgrad-Western USSR border after taking the island. Operation: Bollocks Kicker, the hunt for the original inhabitants who escaped, is started. UAV's scan the whole world to find them. *6/15/12 One Of Minecraft's UAV's locates Celestia on an Island just 500 miles from the USSR East coast. The Minecraft Red Army mobalizes and reaches the island within 2 days and begins to besiege the island. EASlol then contacted Pieboy and the USSR Armies arrived at the island within 5 hours to lend aid. They were found and exterminated, wiping the threat from Earth 2. Many people around Earth 2 celebrated the victory, and the war ended. Reactions Nate Blake of Irelol said "Guys, I know you hate ponies, but let us try and stay neutral with this matter." *Pieboy responded to this with "They've been our enemies for a long time. We'll attack them if we please." *Nate replied: "They may have been, but they didn't seem to want to attack us. I don't attack other countries unless they attack my country or an ally of my country first." *Pieboy came back with "We are very different people. I don't care how you run your military. These guys were hostiles for a long time and you even helped fight them at one point. So don't try that on me. I kill my enemies and hate them equally and you will not stop me through any means." *Nate responded: "I only helped you attack them because they were allied with the Communist Linux Penguin Army, (Reality Shift: due to the fact that I was NOT a brony during the first war), and due to the fact that they were attacking us, not us attacking them." *Pieboy replied: "Yet you still fought them. They were allied with the CLPA this time, yet you did not help us. This war has finished and the winners are the USSR and Minecraft." *Nate responded: "If they were, I would have known about it. Alas, I didn't know about it. I did fight against Finlol however, because they were threatening the Allied Powers. The ponies didn't threaten you, you threatened them." *Pieboy replied: "They have always been an enemy of Earth 2 and you know that. If you want to support them, go ahead. But if they come back and you support them, I'll take no chances invading them and you." *Nate yet again responded: "I never said I did support them. I just said I was neutral with them. *Pieboy said: "Yet you seem very happy to try and keep us from attacking them." *Nate said: "Did I say I was preventing you from attacking them? No, I was giving you advice." *Pieboy replied: "And we didn't take it. Stop this now. The war ended 2 months ago." *Nate replied: "Fine. But let me do remind you that fighting innocent countries whom don't even want to harm you will ruin you and your country's reputation. End of disscussion, I'm tired arguing with you." *Pieboy finished the argument with: "Actually, support for the USSR worldwide had a 54% increase after the attack. I'm glad we can stop arguing now, because it was boring." *Unsurprizingly, Nate did not respond. "I feel glad about this invasion, because in the end, Equestria got obliterated by the USSR. But there is still some ponies roaming about the area, but they will be dead because of the UAV's the USSR set up." ''-''President TRM, summing up what had happened. LockheedF16 reacted by saying "They were our enemies. They knew it was coming to them." Category:Wars Category:Wars during World War 3